


When I hear you sing, it gets hard to breathe

by Seemscomplicated



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Jonerys, Pregancy, Targ Baby, it’s fluff yall, targlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seemscomplicated/pseuds/Seemscomplicated
Summary: Jon and Daenerys lives happily ever after.





	When I hear you sing, it gets hard to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for clicking! Hope you’ll enjoy this shitty short one shot :)

Big grey eyes stare up at her, and the world around her disappears. The small bundle, only hours old, opens her mouth and grimaces, and her small hands reach out to clench at her mothers face.

Ten fingers, and ten toes. She counted them all, and she thought she would never grow tired of simply looking at her face. Her beautiful black curls, almost as wild as her fathers, her perfect little nose and soft; almost silk-like skin. 

“Hello Lyella,” Dany whispered, soft and quiet; almost as if to not startle the babe in her arms. “I’m your mother.”

Lyella stirred a bit, before eventually grasping at her mothers breast and latching on. 

“Our little girl. Princess Lyella.” Jon spoke in awe, and Dany had almost forgotten he was there, she realized. Lyella was all she could think about. 

“She has your hair,” she breathed, “And your eyes.”

Jon sniffled and reached down to carefully stroke the babes soft hair. If he’d known becoming a father would feel like this he would never have joined the watch. He supposed that one time he died released him of his vows. 

Lyella was still suckling gently at her mothers breast, letting out noises of content every now and then. Her parents were still in awe, simply staring at her and smiling. 

Some time later the bells rung; the queen had birthed a baby girl, and the realm was overcome with joy. 

/ / /

 

“Lyella, no.” 

“Please mama!” 

Lyella whined and stomped her foot, unhappy with getting no for an answer. 

“Daddy promised me a ride on Rhaegal!” 

Daenerys looked at Jon with a quirked brow and crossed her arms over her swollen belly.

“Did he now?” 

Lyella nodded happily and looked expectantly at her father, waiting for him to take her side. 

Jon looked warily between his girls, “Lyella, sweetling, I didn’t promise. I simply said-“ 

The princess started crying, cutting him off. This wasn’t abnormal for her. She’d cry when she didn’t get her way.

Daenerys bowed down to her level and grabbed her small face in her hands.

“Listen to me,” she said, “you can’t start crying every time you get no for an answer. The world isn’t going to hand you everything on a silver platter. You’ll ride a dragon when you’re ready.” 

“But-“ 

“No.” 

Lyella ran out of the chamber as fast as her small legs could carry her and slammed the door behind her. They could hear her screaming down the corridors. 

Jon looked at his wife and smiled,

“She reminds me of someone I know.” 

Daenerys scoffed, “This is no joking matter. She needs to learn how to behave.” 

Jon simply walked over to her and embraced her without hesitation, putting his hands on her belly. “She will in time. She’s seven, for gods sake. She thinks the trees in the godswood are people who became trees.” 

Dany chuckled, “That old story?” 

/ / /

 

They were gathered in the throne room, Jon, Daenerys- their advisors, Varys and some of the common people. 

“They took all of our crops and our horses!”

Daenerys stifled a sigh as she listened to what must’ve been the twentieth man that day. 

“I understand. we can spare you a horse or two, but we can’t grow back your crops. I’m sorry.” 

She hoped that would settle him, but he continued.

“What about the people who did this? Shouldn’t they be punished?” 

“If you’d known where they went maybe we could have punished them,” the king spoke,”we can’t waste good men and horses searching for people, without a trace of where they could be.” 

“Your grace-“ 

The doors opened abruptly and young sam hurried to them, out of breath. “Your graces- it’s Lyella, she’s bleeding- I don’t-“ 

“Where is she?!” The queen demanded harshly, and the entire throne room grew quiet. The king and queen followed young Sam, quickly getting worried about their daughter. 

Missandei was already there when they arrived, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Lyella was sitting by the balcony looking out over Kings Landing. 

“What-“ 

“Nothing is wrong with her your graces, she’s just had her flowering.” 

Jon and Daenerys both released the breaths they were holding, and looked at each other worriedly. They were not prepared for this. Jon was starting to panic slightly, face pale and eyes wide. 

“Missandei, where is Aemon?” He asked, hoping to get an excuse to leave. 

“He’s sleeping your grace, but-“ 

“Great, I’ll go wake him!” 

If it weren’t for the situation Daenerys would’ve laughed at him, his flustered face and his awkward stance. He looked at her for permission, and she nodded hesitantly. She could handle this herself. 

The door shut softly behind her as she walked towards her daughter. The sky was blue and bright, barely any clouds stopping the sun from shining harshly on the city full of people. It was a hot day, indeed. 

She took a seat right next to Lyella, being careful not to startle her. The girl seemed unfazed by it all, fiddling with the fabric off her dress. Daenerys was unsure what to say, what do do. So she simply opened her arms and gathered the little girl in her arms. Because she was just that, a little girl. Just shy to her thirteenth nameday. 

“Oh, baby. It’s going to be fine.”  
Her words only seemed to make the girl cry more, and she could not bear hearing it anymore. 

“Lyella, tell me what’s wrong.” 

Her daughter looked up at her with wet eyes, tears running down her face.

“Will I have to get married now? And bear children?”

Daenerys felt her heart clench and shook her head,  
“No! No, baby no. Absolutely not,” she stroked Lyella’s raven hair, “who told you that?”

The girl sniffled, “Serah told me you married when you were just a child, and that all noble girls do when they start bleeding.” 

“Sweetling, that’s-no,” she looked her daughter in her eyes, reminding her so much of her father, “you’ll get married whenever you want to. If that’s what you want. I married your father out of love, and I want you to the same. Marry someone you love, not out of obligation.”

The girl just hugged her tighter, sinking even deeper into her mothers embrace. 

/ / /

The room was filled with noise, people celebrating and drinking. Those left of their family was there; Arya, Sansa, even Bran, ever so distant as he’d been for a long time. Jorah and Grey worm entertained little Aemon, though he wasn’t so little anymore, almost nearing his ninth name day.

Lyella was glowing; her long hair braided with flowers interwoven in her hair, her breathtaking dress flowing around her like the leaves in the trees. Seeing their daughter this happy was all Jon and Daenerys ever wanted. 

Young Sam- almost twenty-two now- stood in front of Lyella, brushing a stray hair out of her pretty face. He whispered something to her briefly, and it must have been something good because she smiled brightly and gave her husband a soft kiss. 

Her husband.

Their child, their own blood, had just got married to the love of her life.

Before she had the chance to cry yet again, Jon spoke softly next to her,  
“Can you believe this?”  
He reached for her hand and squeezed it softly. “It seems like yesterday we held her in our arms and sang to her. Today she’s married and a grown woman.

Daenerys could do nothing but nod, her eyes filling with tears. Just then Aemon came running, tall and slim barley controlling his limbs, like his father when he was young. 

Dany swiftly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and smiled softly at her son as he came to stand next to her.

“Mama, what’s wrong?” He reached for her face and wiped away a stray tear that managed to escape.

She gave a watery laugh, grabbed his hands in her own and sighed,  
“Nothing is wrong, my darling. These are happy tears, for your sister.”

He took a moment to think and nodded his head hesitantly before heading off yet again, this time to his sister. 

This is what a dream feels like come true, she thought, as she leaned Into Jon once more and enjoyed this time for celebration.

/ / /

“Say hello to Jonathan and his sister Daenys,” young Sam spoke, quietly, as if not to startle the babes in his arms. He carefully gave his son to Daenerys, and his daughter to Jon. 

“How does it feel, grandpa?” Dany joked, transfixed with her grandson in her arms. 

“Like I’ve just come up for air once more.” 

Their daughter rested easily, after giving birth to twins, and the worst storm Westeros had ever seen just ended with it.

Fate is inevitable, but not written in stone. 

They were here weren’t they? They survived the Great War, brought peace to Westeros once more. 

The Targaryens has not seen their end.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad? Good? Probably bad I’d say. Thank you for reading!! xoxo


End file.
